ChildSnatching
by Sarimia
Summary: Riku had warned him about rape, once, when they'd gone to the mainland. Sora shuddered at the recollection and figured he would NOT let himself get raped by the kidnapper. RikuSora/shonen-ai/cute/product of boredom


Sora was being kidnapped.

He didn't realize it until he awoke in darkness, blindfolded and gagged. Hands held his arms behind his back, and a rope worked its way around his wrists, tying them in place.

Sora struggled and kicked at his assailant, but it was clear that the person was stronger than him; the kidnapper pinned the boy down on his stomach, tying up Sora's feet next before throwing the boy over a shoulder and heading out the window.

Sora's room was on the second floor—the sudden drop caused a muffled scream to explode from Sora's throat, but upon landing, the kidnapper's shoulder jammed into the kid's stomach, and out went the air. No more screams.

As Sora attempted to get his breath back—which was rather difficult to do when the shoulder was still in his stomach—he wondered who in the world would possibly want to kidnap him.

No one came to mind…

Desperately, he screamed for Riku. Sora's head was light and he couldn't get back enough air—fear of blacking out came to mind, and he struggled a bit more before running out of strength completely and flopping down, nose bumping with the kidnapper's muscled back.

Ten minutes passed, and they were on the boat. Sora knew better than to move about now. He was bound, he wouldn't be able to swim to shore, let alone float properly. And he doubted that whoever had the gal to child-snatch a teenage boy probably wasn't going to spend energy on SAVING the poor soul.

So in the silence of the night, waves lapping at the sides of the rowboat, Sora could almost relax and almost imagine this to be simply Kairi's or Riku's boat taking him home from the island because he was too tired to row himself back on his own.

But when the boat bumped ashore, the panic all but settled back in, and Sora curled himself up into a ball, not wanting to know what the kidnapper was going to do next. Would he be left in a cave to starve? Forced to tell the kidnapper everything about his friends and family? Would he be… raped? Riku had warned him about that, once. When they'd gone to the mainland, Riku had lectured him for fifteen minutes about not going anywhere alone.

Riku then had proceeded to tell Sora what rape _was_.

Sora shuddered from the recollection, and figured that he would NOT let himself get raped.

The child-snatcher lifted the balled up Sora, cradling the boy against a flat chest—so the captor was male?—and started walking, shoes crunching through sand. It was another five minutes before anything even happened, but soon enough, the soft footsteps soon clunked onto wood. Sora pretended they were walking along one of the walkways of the play island. It slowed the shivering, just a bit.

The air was cool, damp, like it often would be in early mornings. The brunet listened to his captors steady breaths, and the paces the man took that changed from wood to dirt. He slowed down… then came to a stop, placing Sora down on the ground.

Sora wiggled a bit, but hands on his shoulders stilled him. Carefully, the bonds on his hands and feet were removed, then the gag, and before Sora could say anything, he could see.

Riku smiled in amusement before him.

"RIKU!" Sora nearly screeched. "I WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"Sora—," Riku placed a hand over Sora's mouth to quiet the boy, then continued to speak, "Yeah, that was me. It's the only way I could've gotten you away."

Sora's mom had a strict rule about going out after dark, especially with what had happened with the traversing-multiple-worlds-adventure thing. Which was Riku's fault. Sora's mom had restricted him from seeing Riku after dark, as well as going outside at all, so only Kairi was able to come by his house after six pm.

Sora was still jittery from the kidnapping, though, and clasped his hands together to stop the shaking. "Seriously? I- IthoughtIwasgoingtogetraped."

"…What?"

"I'm not gonna say it again!"

"Okay, Sor, whatever you want," Riku said quietly, but the look on his face had switched from amusement to… something else, something softer.

"Riku? You okay?"

Riku turned his gaze away from his best friend, and out to the glowing horizon. "Watch the sky," he whispered.

Sora did as he asked, and gasped.

The sun had just started to touch the dark blue of the sky, but already said dark blue was lighting up, turning green, yellow, orange, pink… a multitude of colours. It had rained last night, leaving the air fresh and the water sparkling. The light danced off the ocean, reflections sending the radiance every way possible.

And the sun grew. The sun rose. The sky illuminated even more, elegant beams of the light painting the stray clouds pastel shades, smoothing sharp angles and making everything bright and beautiful.

Sora looked up at his friend with a huge smile. Riku was still staring out at the sunrise, his skin glowing and hair nearly sparkling. Then he turned, and their eyes locked.

"…Thanks, Riku," Sora uttered, the grin never leaving his lips.

Riku smirked. "You're welcome, Sora. Happy birthday."

Sora laughed. "I completely forgot about that!"

"Anything else I can give you? Besides the birthday present later today, of course."

Sora glanced down at his hands, a blush coating his face before nervously looking back up. "Uh… You—You could give me a kiss."

The smirk on the taller boy's face melted into a surprised smile, and without hesitation Riku leaned down and pressed his lips to Sora's.

The branches of the paopu tree behind them rustled as a morning breeze passed through, and the two boys pulled apart.

On the way back home, Sora's hand didn't once leave Riku's. And he knew that if his mom busted him for being out so late—or early—it would be worth it anyways. Sneaking out was much more fun than doing things the legal way.

He was planning on getting kidnapped _much _more often, and he told Riku so, watching with a smile as the other laughed.

* * *

**A/N: A real short one-shot. I just wanted to write something for RikuxSora, cuz I love the pairing so much. I've got a party to go to in about an hour, but I get bored when I'm waiting for something... so THIS erupted from the depths of my mind. It's kind of a cliche story, in my opinion. And I really don't know when Sora's birthday is, so don't ask.**

**Peace,**

**Sarii**

**...Micah's going to maul me cuz it's another yaoi fic...**


End file.
